


double vision in rose blush

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bossy Bottom Alexis Rose, Cunnilingus, F/F, Glasses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Twyla Sands, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Twyla takes hold of Alexis' forearms and tilts her head up; their eyes meet through the lenses of Alexis' glasses. "You're beautiful," she promises, two words she's knows she'll believe forever, but Alexis shakes her head."I hate them.""I don't."And then Twyla showed Alexis just how much she didn't hate her new glasses. The end.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	double vision in rose blush

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gold Rush" by Taylor Swift.

"Everything's _ruined_!" 

Twyla raises her eyebrows as she reaches for a bookmark, then sets her reading aside. "Lex?" she tries, but there's no response.

She's no stranger to the sound of dramatics from their bathroom, but Alexis doesn't typically pass up an opportunity to continue hers. The silence is what gets Twyla out of bed, and she knocks on the door before she lets herself in and catches Alexis standing inches away from their mirror, scowling at her own reflection.

"Baby," Twyla says, and Alexis turns. The furrow in Alexis' brow, visible above her new double-rimmed frames, is deeply etched. "What's ruined?"

"My whole aesthetic? How I make money? My _vibe_?" Alexis purses her lips, and it's not the petulant, put-on pout she uses for her Instagram, the pursing of her lips that accentuates the line of her cheekbones and has inspired a copycat hashtag. It's her real one, all big, sad eyes, and as always, Twyla wants nothing to do but kiss it better.

She takes hold of Alexis' forearms and tilts her head up; their eyes meet through the lenses of Alexis' glasses. "You're beautiful," she promises, two words she's knows she'll believe forever, but Alexis shakes her head.

"I hate them." 

"I don't." Twyla lifts her hand, running her thumb along the metal and tucking some of Alexis' hair behind her ear. Alexis hasn't started taking her makeup off yet, and Twyla isn't sure if she's imagining how the glasses seem to emphasize the blue of her eyes. They're a startling contrast to the jet-black of her lashes and the sweep of her eyeliner, an ocean Twyla would happily drown in, and as Alexis takes a step back, Twyla presses her against the wall. Her voice lowers. "I think you look really fucking good."

Alexis draws a shallow breath; her lips quirk into a smile before she wills it away, wiggling her head. "How good, Twy?"

"I just told you how good." Twyla lifts up onto her toes, gripping Alexis' hips as Alexis pulls on her camisole. It's one of Alexis', a little loose on her in comparison, and Twyla brings a hand up to the back of Alexis' neck and pulls her down for a kiss. 

Years of familiarity and countless orgasms between them have made it easy for Twyla to quickly work her up, and she isn't in the mood to waste time; she bites hard at Alexis' bottom lip, running her tongue over it as Alexis moans into her mouth. "You already know how good you look all the time." Her tone's admonishing, but the look she gives Alexis, breaking away briefly to drink in the sight of Alexis in those glasses, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen, is nothing but fond. "What's really bothering you?"

Alexis presses her lips together; her hands are still gripping the hem of Twyla's camisole, and her eyes roll briefly to the ceiling. "It's dumb."

"Lex." Twyla wedges a leg between Alexis' thighs, bracketing her beautiful, glasses-adorned face with her hands against the wall, and drops a kiss along Alexis' jawline. "I'm sure it's not." 

"It _is_." Alexis rocks down against Twyla's leg, her eyes closing. She slips her hands underneath the silk, onto Twyla's skin, and onto her breasts. "It's _so_ dumb." 

"Lex," Twyla repeats. "Tell me." There's a little more edge to her voice, even as Alexis attempts a evasion by running her thumbs over Twyla's nipples, but she's done her job a little too well and Alexis is too distracted to respond. So she backs away into the bedroom, leaving Alexis panting against the wall, and sends her a sunny smile in response. "Tell me what's bothering you, babe?" 

Alexis is advancing on her within seconds, an intent little smirk on her lips; Twyla can't wait to kiss it off her. She lets Alexis back her up against the bed, leans into Alexis for a quick, dirty kiss as Alexis sets her onto the mattress, and even lets Alexis shuck her shirt off so she's just in her underwear, then turns her head away as Alexis lowers herself down for another kiss. 

"Alexis." Twyla runs her fingertips soothingly across Alexis' back, talking over Alexis' frustrated little whimper. She softens her voice, shifting from one tactic to another, then kisses Alexis' cheek. "Please, Lex? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I just –" Alexis gives a self-conscious shrug of one shoulder, but when she looks back up at Twyla through her glasses, her gaze is unwavering. "I just feel old, I guess." 

"Oh." They're closer to forty these days than they are to thirty, and even though they're the exact same age, a rush of sympathy hits Twyla. She lifts a hand to stroke her fingers along Alexis' cheek. "Lex, it's okay. You're still the woman of my dreams." 

"You don't have to say that just because you're married to me." 

"When have I ever said something to you just because I felt obligated to?" Twyla leans up, allowing Alexis the kiss she'd withheld from her, and her fingers find the side-zipper of Alexis' dress. She tugs it down, then reaches for her hem and tugs it up and over her head. "When have I ever been anything but drawn to you?" Alexis' underwear is next to go; Twyla slides it down, then splays her hands across Alexis' hips and ass. "When, baby?"

Alexis bites her lip; she's straddling Twyla's lap now, her arms around Twyla's shoulders, and she cries out as Twyla runs her fingertips through her wetness, then settles them on her clit. "Fuck, Twy. _Never_." 

Twyla hums, pleased, and rewards her with another kiss. "Don't take them off," she warns; she'd caught Alexis bringing a hand up to her face, and she giggles as Alexis shoots her a desperate look. "I told you how good you look in those, and I want to see you wear them when you come."

" _Okay_ , Twy." Alexis rolls her hips down against Twyla's hand, her eyelashes fluttering and her head tilting up. She pulls on Twyla's hair, but Twyla lets it go; she knows sometimes Alexis likes to feel like she's in charge. "I think you've made your point." 

"Have I?" Twyla moves her fingers inside Alexis, meeting her at the rhythm her hips are setting, then presses her face against Alexis' neck as Alexis gasps both syllables of her name into Twyla's ear. It's a raw, ragged sound, and Twyla has to swallow an echoing moan of her own. "What's my point?"

"That I look good in glasses." Alexis tightens around Twyla's fingers, a sly smile settling onto her face, and Twyla grins up at her. "And that even though we're getting old –"

"Older," Twyla corrects, but she crooks her fingers inside Alexis all the same. "Just older."

"Older." Alexis' voice is tight, laced with the kind of breathlessness that Twyla daydreams about, and Twyla rewards her with the pressure of her thumb on Alexis' clit. "And that's okay." 

Twyla beams. "Good," she says, trying to put all the love she feels for her into that word, before she withdraws her hand. "Lie down, Lex," she adds, before Alexis can complain too much, and then her tongue is on Alexis' clit and her fingers are back inside her. Alexis' legs settle over her shoulders as Twyla's name falls from Alexis' lips, and Twyla moves her hand onto Alexis's stomach and Alexis squeezes it tight as she comes against Twyla's mouth with one last jerk of her hips. 

Once Alexis has had enough, tapping her thumb on Twyla's hand, Twyla lifts herself up to kiss her hipbone. "Twy?" Alexis asks after a moment.

"Yeah, Lex?" 

Alexis is quiet at first, looking down at Twyla with a fond little smile as she catches her breath. "Do I have to keep the glasses on while I fuck you?"

Twyla grins up at her. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."


End file.
